


Isco non è da meno

by AkaneMikael



Series: Un giro su Karim [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Isco è di cattivo umore perchè Alvaro è preso dalle gemelle e Marco da Nacho e Gareth, così Karim si becca una sua scarpa per sbaglio nei sacri gioielli e per la fine scoprirà un rebus sul bel francese che diventerà una missione!





	Isco non è da meno

**Author's Note:**

> E a farsi un giro su Karim arriva anche Isco, non poteva mancare lui ovviamente. Ho notato che i due hanno sempre avuto un bel rapporto ed in certe occasioni Isco ha mostrato una sorta di adorazione. E così non poteva mancare lui. Su Isco ho accennato un retroscena su cui tornerò in alcune altre fic. Certi input li possono capire in pochi, ma quei pochi apprezzeranno! Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

ISCO NON È DA MENO

[](https://78.media.tumblr.com/a1a4c0d670e4478c2b93aa99acc9d049/tumblr_pdtpqu9zuK1rmdmxco1_500.jpg) [](https://78.media.tumblr.com/53a4c749998ec330d5cebd6f22f4456f/tumblr_pdtpqu9zuK1rmdmxco6_1280.png) [](https://78.media.tumblr.com/2391b9088a9ed2166e29561ba9f80b60/tumblr_inline_pdtplhYMoG1rbqqur_500.png)

  
Mi tolgo le scarpe e le lancio seccato contro la porta che ha la brutta idea di aprirsi proprio sulla seconda che viene presa in piene palle da... Oh cazzo Karim!  
Il suo lamento non è molto esagerato come ci si aspetterebbe, ma si tratta di lui ed è normale, dicono che sia abituato a prenderle. Cioè da piccolo era bullizzato.   
Me lo ha raccontato Sergio che lo ha saputo... Ma che ne so, lui è il re del gossip!  
\- Karim cazzo perché non hai parato? - chiedo precipitandomi da lui che si accuccia sull'uscio.  
\- Sono mica un portiere! - ovviamente! Che domande sceme che gli faccio!  
Finisce che rido anche se ero incazzato come una iena e lui mi fissa male.  
\- Sono lieto che le mie palle doloranti ti facciano ridere visto che me le hai uccise perché eri incazzato suppongo! - non ci ragiono molto, in realtà non è uno che si interessa ai cazzi degli altri, però io ho bisogno di sfogarmi e di solito lo faccio con Dani o Sergio. Da Lucas e Nacho ci va Marco e penso ci sarebbe un conflitto di interessi.  
\- No è che Alvaro ora è tutto per le gemelle e non mi caga, sai siamo in uno di quei momenti... E Marco si è fatto Nacho... E poi sta avendo una cosa strana con Gareth, penso voglia mettersi alla prova, o mettere me alla prova o... -  
\- Se è per questo mi sono fatto Marco anche io... - mi interrompe Karim candido rialzandosi piano, cammina storto e con le gambe larghe, tenendosi il pacco che penso gli faccia molto male, ma ora mi viene voglia di tirargli anche l'altra scarpa!   
\- Cosa? - chiedo stridulo, lui alza le spalle come se niente fosse e ripete mentre si spoglia per la doccia, cosa che mi distrae dal volergli tirare la scarpa.  
Gli altri sono andati mentre io e lui ci eravamo fermati per qualche rifinitura con Marco e Gareth che però sembrano darci dentro coi flirt e visto che mi stava venendo da vomitare me ne sono andato. Pensavo Karim rimanesse con loro o andasse in palestra.   
\- Ma si, che vuoi che sia, un giro sul mio... Ex gioiello che forse non funzionerà più... - mi lancia un evidente frecciata ma io tornando sulla questione e riprendendomi in fretta dal suo splendido corpo nudo, ci rimango davvero di sasso ed esclamo scandalizzato:  
\- Cosa?! Anche lui?! Ma non è giusto! - Che non so se la cosa è più per Marco o per il fatto che si sono fatti tutti il mio sogno erotico di sempre. Karim.  
Lui ride finalmente ed ha una bella risata quando la fa, gli si illumina il viso da bel tenebroso!  
Dopo che si è denudato si ferma rivolto verso le docce poi mi fa un occhiolino malizioso.  
\- Vuoi provare se il gioiello funziona? - come se dovesse far contento un bambino.  
Per un momento voglio mandarlo a cagare. Un momento. Poi mi rendo conto che è uno dei miei sogni erotici sul serio e visto che entrambi i miei ragazzi mi hanno scaricato senza dirmelo, io lo faccio con loro e mi prendo Karim!  
Così detto fatto, mi spoglio super veloce e mi precipito da lui.   
Quando lo vedo sotto l’acqua mi lecco le labbra, al diavolo Marco che va con Nacho e ci prova con Gareth, al diavolo Alvaro che mi prende e mi lascia come gli pare senza dirmi nulla, al diavolo tutti che pretendono da me cose che non mi danno per primi!  
Io mi faccio un giro su Karim!  
\- Karim? - Lo guardo fare delle smorfie mentre si strofina delicatamente l’inguine e lui mi fa un’aria di scuse.   
\- Mi sa che è inagibile, scusami... - Si scusa. Karim si scusa perché il suo gioiello, la sua splendida dote, è inutilizzabile per colpa mia.   
Sorrido ebete mentre la delusione si vede subito nella mia faccia fin troppo espressiva.   
\- Beh dai... dai... non... uffa Karim! Sogno il tuo pisello da quando sono arrivato in squadra! -   
Karim scoppia a ridere alla mia spontaneità!   
\- Pensavo sognassi quello di Alvaro! Al massimo Sergio che mi sembra più sul tuo genere... prima mi dicevi qualcosa a proposito di Marco? - Lo guardo shoccato mentre mi infilo sotto la doccia vicino alla sua.   
\- Karim, così mi sconvolgi! Quante cose hai quasi notato? Non è da te! - So che lui nota tutto solo di chi gli piace. In questo mi ricorda Gareth che per il momento sembra mira di Marco.   
Ma torniamo su Karim!   
\- Che c’entra, certe cose sono proprio evidenti. Come che Sergio si faceva Iker, o Cris e Riky, Sami e Mesut... come fai a non notarle? - Inarco le sopracciglia.   
\- Ed io e Alvaro? - Alza la spalle e si spreme il bagnoschiuma addosso invece che sulle mani o sulla spugna. Lo guardo un attimo distraendomi di nuovo, come mi distrae facilmente lui ed il suo corpo, se poi ci si mettono i suoi modi siamo a posto. - Come ti lavi? - non l’ho mai notato, notavo il suo bel pisello. In squadra abbiamo stilato una classifica, il suo è in prima posizione. Siamo tutti troppo d’accordo nel dire che è il più meglio dotato!   
\- Perché? - Chiede senza capire.   
\- Beh si mette il bagnoschiuma nelle mani o nella spugna oppure si usa la saponetta... -   
\- Che scivola di continuo dalle mani... - Piego la testa annuendo, non ha torto. - La spugna poi gronda e devo metterla in un sacchetto a parte, se mi metto il bagnoschiuma nelle mani devo rimettermelo ogni secondo. Me lo metto direttamente sulla pelle e poi mi strofino il corpo così... - E mi mostra mentre si carezza che sembra si spalmi l’olio abbronzante.   
Mmm... mi mordo il labbro e apprezzo annuendo.   
\- E mi lavi anche a me? - Chiedo strizzando il mio bagnoschiuma addosso a me dimenticando di nuovo Alvaro e Marco.   
Karim ride, adoro la sua risata, cerco di farlo ridere per questo, come tutti quelli a cui lui piace.   
Ma quando sto per insaponarmi da solo, le sue mani scivolano sulle mie spalle e sulla mia schiena, perché gli avevo dato questa.   
E mi zittisco subito, come per magia.   
La sua risata torna bassa e sensuale e lo sento all’orecchio che mi ricopre di brividi dalla testa ai piedi, mentre chiudo gli occhi.   
\- Se sapevo che era questo il modo di chiuderti la bocca lo facevo prima... -   
Sto per ribattere qualcosa di probabilmente idiota, ma le sue mani non mi danno tregua e scendono dritte dritte sul davanti e si infilano sul mio ventre, poi in basso, sempre più in basso e prima che me ne accorga sono appoggiato al suo petto, fra le sue braccia e mi sta facendo una splendida sega!   
Io chiudo gli occhi, mi abbandono alle sue braccia, le sue labbra sul mio collo, ansimo e mentre mi faccio trasportare, mi appoggio anche col sedere contro il suo inguine, ma lui geme ancora un po’ dolorante così ridacchio e mi sposto in modo da non fargli male.   
Karim mi bacia sempre il collo, poi mi gira, mi appoggia alla parete liscia di piastrelle bianche con gli stemmi del Real Madrid e scivola accucciato davanti a me.   
Lo guardo e inarco le sopracciglia incredulo, ma poi torna il piacere eccome se torna.   
La sua bocca ci dà dentro, succhia e lecca ed io ormai sono partito di brutto, tanto che gli do un colpetto sulla testa per dirgli che sto per venire, così si separa e continua con la mano. Gli vengo praticamente sulla spalla e sul petto, lo vedo mentre la macchia scivola giù insieme alla schiuma, sorride malizioso e predatore, quel tipico sguardo che gli viene fuori quando gli piace qualcuno.   
Ogni tanto mi ha dato questo sguardo, ma di solito lo dava a James.   
Mamma mia quanto lo guardava così... sono ancora in subbuglio e nella pace dei sensi quando si alza ed io irruente non lo lascio ritirarsi e tornare nella sua normalità, gli prendo il viso fra le mani e lo bacio. Forse lui non voleva baciare, forse quando fai un giro con lui non ci sono i baci nel pacchetto, però voglio almeno questo. Cioè in realtà ho avuto molto, devo ammetterlo.   
Ma la mia bocca non gli dà tregue e lui mi prende per i fianchi, alla fine, e mi lascia invaderlo con la lingua, risponde e dannazione bacia anche molto bene.  
Mi rimane la voglia del suo leggendario cazzo ma mi soddisferò un’altra volta, me lo riprometto.   
Quando mi separo scivolo sul suo orecchio e glielo lecco, lui si lascia fare come un gattino che fa le fusa.   
\- Vorrei ricambiare... ma so che il gioiello è off limits per colpa mia... - Dico mentre scendo sul collo bevendo l’acqua che ci ricade addosso e ci sciacqua ormai da un pezzo.   
\- Quindi dimmi cosa ti piace e cercherò di accontentarti... - Mi strofino completamente su di lui evitando con cura la zona traumatizzata, cosa che mi tortura perché vorrei invece spiaccicarmi proprio lì.   
\- Cosa mi piace? - Mi chiede mentre le mie mani viaggiano sul suo splendido corpo carezzandolo leggero come a qualsiasi gatto piace. Karim è abbandonato alla mia lingua ed alle mie dita che girano tutt’intirno sul suo inguine sensibile, gli succhio il labbro e torno a chiedere:   
\- Sì cosa ti piace? -   
E così forse nel pieno del piacere insoddisfatto per colpa di quella maledetta scarpa di prima, risponde poco in sé:  
\- La pelle scura... - E a questa risposta mi fermo e lo guardo corrucciato, lui spalanca gli occhi e si rende conto di cosa ha detto.   
\- Come faccio a soddisfare questo desiderio? - Poi quando noto una sorta di timore nei suoi occhi, come se non volesse che io capisca qualcosa, mi illumino e realizzo.   
\- Lucas?! - Lui mi guarda e per un momento, per un momento preciso, sono sicuro di vedere una nota di sollievo. Come se dicesse che ho capito male e che va bene così.   
Ma non ne sono sicuro perché si scioglie dal mio abbraccio e la mia boccaccia doveva starsene zitta.   
Finisce di lavarsi e sembra che sia tutto finito.   
\- Non vuoi parlarne? Lucas tende ad avere la pelle un po’ scura, più che altro olivastra forse? Sbaglio? Karim? - Lo inseguo come un treno, come se non mi abbia chiaramente fatto capire che non vuole parlarne. Mi avvolgo nell’asciugamano e lo seguo negli spogliatoi, lo vedo col broncio cambiarsi.   
\- Insomma, ho capito bene o ti riferivi a qualcun altro? -   
Karim alza gli occhi al cielo, sembro non voler mollare ed è effettivamente vero, ora voglio capire.   
\- Sei stato con Lucas, questo l’ho capito! Ma pensavo fosse una cosa da un giro. Un bel giro mi pare d’aver capito. Lui ha la pelle scura rispetto a noi. Non proprio scura scura, però tu hai detto scuro e scuro vuol dire tutto e niente e mi hai guardato in un modo strano. È Lucas o non è Lucas? - Non mollo l’osso e penso che mi beccherò un pugno, ma lui invece di rispondere -sia pure con un pugno appunto- indica le borse di Gareth e Marco ancora qua e mi rendo conto che in tutto questo loro sono ancora in campo.   
\- Ma si allenano ancora? - Esclamo incredulo e lui, maligno, ha l’aria di uno che vuole proprio vendicarsi.   
\- Sì, certo. Si allenano ancora. Come no. Fidati! - Risponde malizioso e malefico. Lo odio. È tornato il predatore. Quella parte di gatto che mi fa morire e che ora voglio strozzare.   
\- Beh vaffanculo! - Così mi vesto e almeno smetto di rompergli le palle, lui sembra soddisfatto.   
\- Non ti vengo a chiedere perché sei tanto in fissa con chi si fa Marco se tu sei il primo risaputo ad andare con chi ti pare, specie Alvaro ogni volta che torna. - Colpito e affondato. Per un momento sale il gelo, Karim sembra un bonaccione che ti permette di tutto, ma in realtà non è proprio così. Su certe cose non transige. - E tu non venirmi a chiedere cosa significa pelle scura. - Respiro profondamente e fisso per terra mentre lui dice questo quasi duramente, si cambia e poi una volta vestito si ferma e mi aspetta. Così alzo lo sguardo in colpa. A volte vado oltre e non me ne accorgo, è che lui è un campo minato. Con lui andare oltre è un attimo, nemmeno te ne accorgi.   
\- Ok? - Chiede per essere sicuro che non torni su questa cosa che deve essere per qualche ragione una sorta di punto debole e delicato.   
Ora ‘pelle scura’ mi rimarrà in testa impressa. Cosa cazzo significa pelle scura? Non puoi dirmi così, sono Fransisco Alarcon cazzo, io voglio sapere tutto, sono curioso, cazzo!  
Però sorrido.   
\- Ok! - E lui torna a sorridere mentre calmo e placido va verso la porta e mi tira le scarpe, io le prendo ridacchiando un po’ incerto e me le metto, sorpreso che mi aspetti.  
Karim è strano, lo penso mentre andiamo via insieme scherzando come se nulla fosse.   
Quando pensi di aver capito qualcosa di lui, ti smentisce subito.   
Però ora ‘pelle scura’ sarà la mia missione.  
Intendeva Lucas o qualcun altro? Raphael?  
Vuoi vedere che è segretamente innamorato di Raphael che però lo vede come un fratello ed è super etero?  
Raphael non è scuro, è nero, per cui non so. Cioè mi pare abbia un amico che ha la pelle scura ma non proprio nera, cioè quando è scoppiata quella cosa del suo amico, Sergio mi ha istruito perché ero curioso e mi ha spiegato tutto, ho visto delle foto.   
Ma ha detto ‘scura’, non ‘nera’ o ‘mulatto’.  
Può intendere insomma non chiara. Con Lucas so che ha fatto un po’ di più che con gli altri con cui fa un solo giro normale. Quello che ha fatto con me per esempio, anche se mi prenderò la sua dote anche io.  
Però anche i sudamericani possono essere considerati ‘scuri’ anche se sono chiari di pelle.  
Vedi James o Kakà, sono colombiano e brasiliano, però hanno la pelle chiara. Ma essendo sudamericani puoi considerarli scuri da un certo punto di vista.   
E così ci penso e ci penso e ci ripenso e ci penserò tutta la notte e tutto il giorno dopo e negli allenamenti e quando lo guarderò sarà difficile non chiedergli ‘ma scuro in che senso?’   
Io mi conosco, so che glielo chiederò. E so che mi darà un pugno. Vedrai se non mi tirerà un pugno.   
A Karim piace la pelle scura. Che significa? È un chi? È un prototipo? È un generico? È un circa? È un letteralmente? È cosa?  
Cosa?   
COSA?!   



End file.
